Death Is Eternal
by carlisle's girl
Summary: What happens when Edward finds out Bella had a dark past in Phoenix? Tragedy struck her at the age of 15 and continued onward...will the past come back to haunt her? Special thanks to VintageLyre for this summary!
1. Don't forget me!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. _

_This story takes place a couple of years before Twilight. When Bella Swan is sixteen. _

Charlie's Angels

Written by Carlisle's Girl

Emily's POV 

The screams had started and blood was being shed across the halls. I closed my eyes against the horror. I had never felt so helpless, so vulnerable. There was no one to protect me this time, there was no Sam to stand in the way of evil and shield me.

A small hand shook my shoulder slightly and I locked eyes with its owner. Her kind chocolate brown eyes calmed me as she assisted me to my feet. Her body was shaking slightly from both adrenaline and fear. As the sound of bullets being shot got closer, her eyes widened slightly. But that was the only sign of panic visible. Even when she spoke her voice was steady.

"Let's go," she said.

"But Bella…we can't go out there!" I cried.

"We have to get out somehow," Bella said.

"But he will kill us!"

Bella glanced to the closed classroom door and whispered,

"Most likely."

I shifted the full force of my glare on her.

"It's all your fault!" I shouted. "If you hadn't fallen for that bloodsucker-"

"Shut up," she told me, not unkindly. "I know this is scary. But you are going to have to trust me."

"And why should I?"

Bella just looked at me with those puppy eyes of hers and said nothing. I knew she regretted marrying her abusive boyfriend who happened to be a vampire. She had told me almost a year ago that the only reason she was marrying him was because of their daughter, Jasmine.

And now her husband was on a rampage, killing the innocent students of Phoenix High School. I knew he wouldn't kill Bella or Jasmine. He loved them with all of his sick, burned out heart. And that was great because it meant my friend was saved….

But what about me?


	2. I was bored

More screams echoed against the walls. The quiet gunshots quick and deadly…My heart sped up as the door knob of the classroom door, turned. By the time James was in the door, Bella was already standing. She had a determined look on her pale face and I briefly wondered what she was planning.

James stormed through the door, his brown hair messy and his red eyes wild with madness. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. His eyes swept across the room to take in all of the terrified human faces. Bella was the only one standing, the only human with enough courage to meet the gaze of the vampire before us.

"Move, Isabella," her husband ordered.

"No."

"Why not?" James purred, "too afraid perhaps? I can help with that."

He started forward and reached out for her arm. Bella jerked back.

"Don't touch me!"

James smirked.

"Fine. Then I shall proceed killing your little friends."

He pointed the gun at Lisa, one of my friends and pulled the trigger. In a matter of seconds, she was out of her seat and on the floor…dead. James sniffed and seemed to inhale the scent of blood. Bella looked as if she wanted to gage as James crouched down to put his fingers into the blood. He licked his fingers clean and licked his lips. Bella's face paled slightly and she clenched her fists.

"Sweet," James murmured.

"Sick," Bella replied.

James shrugged his shoulders.

"Leave James," Bella said, defiantly. "Just go."

"Yeah, get out!" I shouted. My heart skipped at my outburst and my face grew heated. James smiled at me.

"Being brave are we? Hmmm. I was bored, my dear Bella. I wanted to have some fun…however I have an better idea."

"And what's that-" Bella began.

James kissed her hard on the mouth and Bella flinched back, tasting the blood on his lips. She pulled away and smacked him hard. Her husband did not try to avoid the assault and instead grinned. However, the smiled faded when a voice behind him growled,

"Get your hands off my daughter."

_A/N: I need at least 5 more reviews before I continue this story. If you like it please let me know. I know this story is confusing, but I promise it will get explained later on. _


	3. Listen to Me

_A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I know this is a bit confusing, but sadly this is how write. I can answer one of those questions right now: Emily is Bella's friend and they are in Phoenix and Emily hasn't met Sam yet. Yes, we are talking about the James from Twilight. Sorry, that's all I can say for now…in the meantime enjoy the story._

Chapter 3

Listen to Me

She held the picture between her skinny, pale hands caressing it as tears spilled onto the wooden frame. It was the one thing she owned that had not been broken by her father's frequent rages. The picture contained the grandparents she had never met and her mom, Bella. A happy expression was plastered on Bella's thirteen-year-old face…two months before she met James.

Getting pregnant at fifteen had destroyed Bella's dreams of the future. She secretly married James so her daughter, Jasmine could have a father. James had been difficult ever since…and Jasmine was terrified of him. Bella rarely came home for fear of another beating. Jasmine winced slightly at the memories and put away the picture. Those blissful days were over for Bella and were to never come back.

Often, Jasmine wondered why she was bigger than all the other two-year-olds around her. They could barely talk and Jasmine could form sentences. Babies of her age were just learning how to run and she was faster than most teenagers. While most toddlers were barely a foot high, she was the size of the average six-year-old…her father had refused to tell her anything. But every now and then Bella would sneak into Jasmine's room and tell her why things were different for Jasmine.

"Your father is a vampire," she whispered one night. "I don't know how I became pregnant, because technically vampires can't reproduce. Of course, no vampire to my knowledge has ever tried to breed with a human. You are very special Jasmine…one of a kind."

"But why am I taller and more stronger than other two-year-olds?" Jasmine asked.

"I have a theory about that," Bella said. "I believe that any child of a vampire will grow faster than the average human. In some ways that is a good thing…you could pass for my younger sister."

Jasmine absorbed this new information slowly and she tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear. She was about to ask another question, when Bella put a finger to her lips.

"No more for tonight," she told, quietly. "James will be home soon. I will try to answer more questions, later."

"Promise?"

Bella looked into Jasmine's vivid blue eyes.

"I can't promise anything, Jasmine. I don't know when I will be able to talk to you again."

"Why not..? Will James hurt you, mom? I don't like it when he hurts you…it's wrong."

Bella said nothing and quickly hugged her daughter. She left Jasmine without a word, her eyes full of fear.

_A/N: Sorry about these short chapters, but I don't have a lot of time to write…I'm busy with my poetry and book. Anyhow I hope some of your questions were answered in this chapter. And I know it was boring, but it will get better. However, I shall not continue this story until I get at last five reviews. _

_Thanks,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	4. Fatherly Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer_

_A/N: Okay I'm sorry! I accidentally did not finish where I left off on the second chapter. I was just switching to Jasmine and what she was doing during the attack at Bella's high school. I shall now continue…_

Chapter 4

Fatherly Love

Jasmine's POV

Mom never did come home from school. I stood waiting at the door, expecting her to arrive at any moment. But she didn't come. Worried, I paced the living room…once…twice…three times…until I completely lost count all together. I went through my options: a. Call the school…nope not a good idea. I could always walk there and find her…It would help if I knew where the school was though...

I could always call James.

What was I thinking? That is entirely impossible….well not really. I had never called my father before…and I did know his number. And it was probably a bad idea, but I simply didn't care at this point.

I dialed the seven digit number and waited anxiously. Each ring feeling more and more threatening…I expected to hear his voice the moment I put the phone to my ear. However, it kept ringing and ringing…and ringing. Would it ever stop?

"What?" a voice snapped.

I jumped.

"D-dad?"

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Oh, uh…where's Mom?" I asked, nervously.

"Why do you care?"

"Uh…because she's my m-mom-"

There was a pause and I could hear something shatter in the back round. James growled.

"She will be there in less than ten minutes."

I was slightly shocked that he had told me anything. I quickly muttered a thank you…but he had already hung up.

I watched the clock tick slowly…ten minutes seemed longer than usual. As the digit sluggishly turned to the time, my mother was supposed to return home, I ran to the door. However, seconds and then minutes ticked by. And finally I was ready to call James again…when a crash came from the backdoor.

I sprinted to the kitchen, expecting to see James or some stranger…yet it was Mom. Her face was bruised and bloody. She glanced at me, her eyes glazed…and then she collapsed. I froze as blood began to pool around her…I stepped closer to her, wondering what was wrong…and the answer was revealed.

She had been shot.

And the shooter was still outside.


	5. Author's Note don't ignore

_A/N: Hey everyone. I'm just waiting until I reach 1000 hits. We are currently at 978. If we reach one thousand, I will post the next chapters…more reviews would be nice…but thanks for the ones I've already gotten!_

_Love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	6. I will do anything!

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm sorry for the confusing story…it was just a test run and I didn't think anyone would actually like it or whatnot. My book isn't as fazing as this story...also, make sure you read these author notes every time. I have tried to explain but some of you haven't really been getting it._

_1). As I said before: Emily has not met Sam she is in Phoenix with Bella_

_2). Also as I said before: This story takes place almost two years before Twilight. _

_3). I've already explained the vampires having babies and whatnot. _

_4). Bella has not met Edward…yet. _

_Okay now that I've got that cleared up…_

Chapter 5

I Will Do Anything

Jasmine's POV

In most cases, a human/vampire would have frozen stiff in fear after her mother was shot and the shooter…still outside. However, in moments like these, I sprang into action…sure, I was petrified…but I could save the crying for later.

I was by Bella's side in an instant, my hand searching for the wound that was the cause of so much blood on the floor. She was still alive, but just barely. Her heartbeat a frantic, yet somehow slow pace. Tears fell down my face –a trait I had inherited from my mom- and I choked back the hysteria threatening to overwhelm me.

"Dad, where the heck are you?" I screamed, angrily. "I know you're out there!"

James appeared in the doorway, his gun dangling from his right hand. I glared at him.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Please help me save her!" I couldn't believe I was asking for his assistance.

"And why would I do something like that?" he inquired, sounding bored.

"Because-because…please Dad! I'll do anything!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I could tell they were a mistake. My father smiled slyly and walked over in an annoyingly human pace to my mom. He bent down and casually took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, shocked.

"Calling 911," he stated, flatly.

"Oh."

Before he dialed the number, he looked at me.

"You're going to have to stay with her," he said. "I can't be here…"

"Because of the gun?" I said, sarcastically.

He just glanced at me.

"Wow, quite the smart mouth are we?" he observed. "Well, I guess we will just have to fix that."

Before I had a chance to reply, he was calling 911. At first I thought he was going to talk to them, but instead James handed me the phone. I put it to my ear and said,

"We need an ambulance. My mom has been shot."

"Alright, dear. Just stay in the house with her and an ambulance will be here in ten minutes. Will you be okay until then?" a voice asked on the other line.

"_I'll _be okay."

I hung up and handed the phone to James. He stood, put it in his pocket, and offered his hand to me. I stared at him, confused. He grinned wolfishly.

"Aren't I staying here with Mom?"

"I've changed my mind," he declared. "You're going to come with me."

My heart skipped a beat.

"No. I'm supposed to stay with Mom," I said, firmly.

"NO. You're coming with me."

My dad grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door. He was strong, and I fought against him with all I had. But it was futile…I was already into the backyard. His car was in the driveway, still running, the doors open. And I knew that the minute I got into that car, all hope would be lost.

"No! No!" I shrieked. "Where are you taking to me?!"

"That is for me to know…and for you to find out."

"Please let me go!"

"No."

He shoved me into the car…just as red and blue lights fell across my face. James hit the accelerator and he backed out into the street, blocking the ambulance. He took off, leaving my home and my injured mother behind.

"You said I could do whatever I want with you, if I saved your mother," James acknowledged. "So…that's what I'm doing."

I gulped and gripped the seatbelt tightly. Most vampires wouldn't be worried about this situation. They could not die very easily. But since I was half-human…I was not immortal.

I knew my father way to well…I knew what he was going to do to me…

He was going to kill me.

[End of Chapter Five

_A/N: So what did you all think? Make sure you review. I won't update until I get a good number of hits and reviews. Oh and if anyone has any suggestions for the summary let me know. It could use some help. In the mean time…I shall work on the next chapter...but will not post it until I (or one of you) comes up with a better summary._

_Thanks for everything!_

_Love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	7. Hello this is Edward!

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I woke up to the typical noises of the hospital. I briefly wondered why I was here in the first place…was something wrong with Jasmine? Was she hurt? I sat up in bed and immediately regretted doing so. There were tight bandages around my shoulders and chest and it felt as if my lungs were being smashed. There was not any pain at all...which surprised me slightly. If I had on all these bandages, then something must be wrong. Right? I shook my head, puzzled by the mystery that plagued my mind.

"Ah, I see our patient is awake," a female voice said.

A woman dressed in a white lab coat strode into the room. She had a bright smile on her face, although her blue eyes looked tired. She walked up to my bed and knelt down beside me.

"My name is Sarah-Lynn Kassig. I'm the doctor who has been taking care of you."

"What's going on?" I asked, somewhat rudely. She smiled, kindly.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Miss Swan. You seem to have a multiple bullet wounds."

"Have I been here for very long?" I inquired.

"No. You just got here. We were planning on doing surgery to remove the bullets…but I want to call one of my colleagues to ask his opinion. Do you mind if I cal now?"

"Can I ask him questions?"

"If you want…"

She dialed a long distance number and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello? Yes, may I speak to Dr. Cullen, please?" Sarah-Lynn said.

"Yes, one moment."

_A/N: Hey I'm switching to Edward's POV…just to make it a bit more interesting. _

"Carlisle, you have a phone call," Alice yelled unnecessarily from the bottom of the staircase.

"Work?" Carlisle called from his office.

"Yeah," Alice said.

"I am busy at the moment…Edward could you take the call please?"

"Sure," I said, running gracefully to the phone.

"Dr. Cullen here."

"Hey, Carlisle, it's Sarah-Lynn."

"Hello, Sarah-Lynn. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I need your advice on one of my patients, Carlisle. If you have time," Sarah-Lynn said.

"Of course."

"I have female patient here with multiple bullet wounds. She does not remember a thing…and I was wondering if it would be safe to do surgery."

"How many bullets are there? And how old is she?" I questioned, sitting lightly on the white couch. Alice sat next to him, listening intently.

"There seem to be three, perhaps more. It looks as if the bullets are lodged in her shoulders and mid-back," Sarah-Lynn explained.

I heard Sarah-Lynn ask the patient how old she was.

"I'm sixteen," she answered.

"She's sixteen, Carlisle. What should I do?"

"Surgery is the best option," I said.

"All right, surgery it is. Good-bye Carlisle. Thanks for your help."

"Hold on," I said, making a rash decision. "May I speak to your patient?"

Sarah-Lynn asked the girl if she wanted to talk to me. Alice looked at me, questioningly.

"She said that would be fine," Sarah-Lynn finally answered.

"Thank you," I responded.

Bella's POV

The doctor handed me the phone.

"It's for you," she said, smiling.

I smiled weakly back and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi, this is Carlisle Cullen…and I would like to know why you're hurt?"

I froze suddenly wary.


	8. It was an accident

Chapter Eight

It was an accident

_Recap: Edward is posing as Carlisle. He's now talking to Bella over the phone. _

Bella's POV

"Let me rephrase that," Edward said, "how did you get hurt?"

"I was shot," I replied, stiffly.

"Hence the bullet wounds…"

"Uh-huh."

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," he said…I sighed.

"My name is…." I paused slightly, trying to make up some name he would believe. "Jessica."

"Alright, Jessica…was the bullet wounds of your doing? Or did someone shoot at you? Or perhaps it was an accident."

"An accident," I lied.

I did not know why I was lying to him. What did I have to hide? If I told Carlisle the truth than James would be rightly punished…yet, what would happen to Jasmine? I could not bare it if they took her away. There would be no point in living.

Where was Jasmine anyway? All I remembered was walking home and then feeling the incredible burning pain that overwhelmed my entire body. I was not even sure where I fell…was I with Jasmine? Or did I make it home? Did she know about this?  
"Well thank you for talking to me, Jessica," Edward said.

"Your welcome," I responded…not exactly sure what to say.

I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Sarah-Lynn. She smiled and stood up.

"The nurses will be in to prepare you for surgery."

She was about to leave, when I asked.

"How did I get here?"

"The ambulance brought you," she answered, honestly.

"What I meant was…who called 911?"

"Oh…the nurses said it was a girl. They assumed it was you."

"Okay," I said. "Was there anyone at the house when they picked me up?"

"Not that I know of," Sarah-Lynn replied.

_After the surgery _

"Bella are you awake?" my mom's voice asked. I opened my eyes groggily.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey. I came as soon as I heard the news. How are you feeling?" Renee asked, worriedly.

"Awful."

"I was so upset when I heard!" Renee admonished, "I begged the nurses to let me see you, but you were already in surgery. Surgery! My baby was in surgery for bullet wounds! What happened? Who shot you? Are you going to be okay? The doctor said you were going to be…but I want to hear it from you! I-"

"Mom, stop," I whispered. "I'm going to be fine. I promise-"

"We have to get you out of this city!" she cried. "It's too dangerous for a young girl like you…there are so many bad people lurking in the streets! As soon as you are well, I am sending you to Forks to be with Charlie!"

It took me a moment to absorb all this information and let Renee calm down a bit.

"Mom! You can't send me to Forks," I said.

"But…at least think about it!"

"I will, Mom. I promise. Maybe I will…maybe after the wedding (_A/N: Phil and Renee are engaged)._ I will go live with Charlie."

Renee sighed in relief.

"That would make me feel better…but you know you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I know, Mom."

Renee left a little later and I fell into a blissful sleep. However, just before my eyes drifted close, I briefly wondered: where the heck was James?

_End of Chapter Eight_

_A/N: A boring chapter I must say. However, I needed to get a few things straightened out…the next chapter will be better…promise. Thanks for the reviews! _

_With love,_

_Carlisle's Girl :)_

**Quote From Upcoming Chapter: **

"**Killing is so much more fun, when it's slow and painful-" James **


	9. I'm going with you

Chapter 9

I'm Going With You

Bella's POV

Time passed slowly during the time I spent at the hospital. I did fine in surgery, yet the recovery was excruciating. Not in the physical sense, just the emotional. My maternal instincts were overwhelming. I desperately need to know where my daughter was. However, I never heard from either Jasmine or James.

I was tired of this sick game James always played with me. I hated being tracked, shot at, chased through a busy street, having my child taken away from me, etc…As soon as I was free from this white prison, I would search for Jasmine. Once I got her, we would flee to Forks. I loathed leaving the sunny, hot days of Phoenix for the snowy, cold days of Forks. Yet, it seemed as though I had no choice.

I could tell that Renee was worried about me. I longed to explain to her about the nightmares, the reason I had them…basically what was bothering me 24/7. However, I knew she would not understand. She would ask why I did not get an abortion. I had an answer for that one. The minute I had heard her heartbeat, I could not fathom killing her. It was wrong. It was murder.

The phone next to my bed rang, interrupting my pondering. I picked it up slowly, wincing slightly at the mild pain that made my arms ache.

"Hello?"

"Isabella. How nice to finally hear your lovely voice," James purred. My heart almost stopped beating. Almost.

"Cut it out, James," I snapped. "Where's Jasmine?"

"She's with me."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes, of course. She is always safe with me. I am her father after all," James said, cheerfully.

"Don't remind me."

"Have you forgotten that splendid night already? How sad…I guess I should freshen your memory…"

"I'd rather you not," I barked. "I want Jasmine to be with me. Bring her here to the hospital."

"You're leaving," he stated.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Why would you care?"

"Because I'm going with you," he said.

"I won't let you go with us," I argued.

"Then you shall be going alone," James retorted. "Jasmine will stay with me, period."

"What are you going to do with her? Torture her?"

"Why yes…killing is so much more fun when it's slow and painful…"

The line went dead.

I could not take it anymore. I got out of the bed, and went over to my shoes. I slipped out of the hospital gown and into my regular clothes. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper from my bedside table.

_Mom-_

_I have to leave Phoenix. I need to take a break and visit Dad. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance for a formal good-bye…I will stop by the house for clothes and then I will call the airlines and get the first flight to Seattle. Don't worry, I will be fine. I love you, Mom. _

_-Bella. _

Suddenly remembering my birthday was this Saturday, I scribbled,

_P.S. Don't worry about my birthday either. I will celebrate my seventeenth birthday with Dad. _

I sat the note on my bed, opened the door, and stepped out into the busy hall. Sarah-Lynn had said I could leave today if I was feeling well enough, so checking out was not a problem.

The real problem did not occur until I reached the exit.

"Bella?!"

I whirled and stood face-to-face with my mother. Oh great.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, worried.

"The doctor said I could leave today," I said, honestly.

"And you were going to walk? Let me drive you home, for Heaven's sake!" Renee practically shouted.

"Actually, Mom. I'm leaving today."

"Yes, I know," Renee said, confused. "You're coming home."

"No, Mom. I'm _leaving…_I'm going to _Forks_."

"Oh. Alright…"

Two hours later at the airport

Renee tried to get me to stay, and each time I would lie about wanting to go live with Charlie for a while. I could tell she did not believe me. But after several minutes she finally stopped arguing.

I got my ticket, checked my luggage, and got on the plane.

I was on my way to Forks.

And I held back tears the whole way there.

End of Chapter Nine

_A/N: Well there you have it. Bella is on her way to Forks. However, this story is far from over. _

_It might be a while before the next chapter, I'm starting school tomorrow. If you have any suggestions or comments for this story, let me know. _

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_With love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	10. Remember Me?

_A/N: Okay so I'm writing this at 4 o'clock in the morning…if there are any mistakes, I apologize._

_This next chapter takes place right before Edward and Bella go to the fated baseball game (remember?), I know this is a little far into the future…_

Chapter 10

Remember Me?

"Vampires play baseball?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It's the American pastime," he chuckled.

"When are we going?"

"In about an hour…Carlisle is still at work," he answered.

"What shall we do for an entire hour?" I inquired.

Of course I had a few ideas of my own…but apparently Edward had a few ideas as well.

"Want to play twenty questions again?" he questioned.

"Who has to answer the question?"

"Why you of course," Edward laughed, as if it were obvious.

"Let the games begin," I said warily.

I never liked playing twenty questions with Edward. It was not as if I did not trust him with my answers…however, I had failed to mention since we began dating that I had a daughter. Granted I did not know if she was alive or not. I had tried to come up with a way of telling him, after all he was my boyfriend. And since we were not breaking up any time soon, I figured he had the right to know. Yet, every time I opened my mouth to explain my past…I found myself unable to get the words out.

"How many friends did you have in Phoenix?" Edward said.

"Not many," I answered truthfully. In fact the only friend I had, had was Emily. I did not know where she was at the moment. Had she been killed during the school shooting?

"Were you popular at your old school?"

"I mostly kept to myself."

I felt a wave of intense relief (I briefly wondered if Jasper was responsible), it looked like these questions were going to be easy. I started to relax.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Edward probed.

"You've already asked that question," I chastised.

"Well…I was wondering if you were just intimidated that day…our relationship had barely began and I was asking such deep questions…"

I thought for a moment if I should go ahead and tell him. I eventually decided that I would take this slowly with him. And I would start be answering his question, I cringed at the thought.

"Yes, I had a boyfriend," I said, quietly. My chest started to hurt, as if someone had driven a stake through my heart.

"And he hurt you," Edward said, even more quietly. He reached out vampire speed to touch my cheek and I flinched back. It was an involuntary reaction.

I felt myself begin to sink into a flashback.

"_Just let me leave, James. Please," I cried, trying futilely to get by him. I hit his stone hard chest, ignoring the pain in my knuckles. _

"_No, you're staying here with me," he growled, shoving me to the ground. _

"_I just want to visit my mother!" I shouted._

"_Don't you dare shout at me!" he yelled. _

"_I can do whatever I want!" _

_That's when he slapped me. He used all his vampire strength and slapped me across the face. I felt my jaw snap and I let out a silent scream…_

"Bella! Bella! Bella! What's wrong?" I heard someone call. It was my angel.

I snapped out of the flashback with painful force.

"Bella! Are you alright? What happened?" Edward was nearly crying in relief.

It took me a minute to put together a sentence and as I focused on what words to voice, I looked around me. I was still in Edward's room and all the Cullens (except Carlisle) were standing around me. Everyone but Rosalie had a look of concern on their absurdly gorgeous faces.

"Bella! What happened?" Edward asked more urgently.

I took a deep breath.

"Nothing…nothing at all."

End of Chapter Ten

_A/N: I find this fairly impressive…I have put up the next chapter in less than twenty-four hours since chapter nine. I am so good. Just kidding._

_Anyway, I only got three reviews for chapter nine. Of you could all try to review more with suggestions, comments, or questions, it would make me feel better. And for those of you who did take the time to review, thanks! It really encourages me!_

_With love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	11. Not Yet

Chapter 11

Not Yet

Edward's POV

"Nothing, nothing at all," Bella said.

I knew immediately she was lying. I was not angry at her for hiding whatever was bothering her, just curious…with a little bit of worry mixed in. I looked into her eyes, searching for answer. Although I could not read her mind, I was very capable of getting her to say her thoughts aloud.

I was about to open my mouth to ask her something when Alice's voice interrupted.

"EDWARD! It's time to GO!" she shouted.

Poor Bella covered her ears.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"No, she's just in an annoying mood," I chuckled.

I lifted her into my arms (bridal style) and sprinted at vampire speed down the stairs. My family was waiting in the living (how ironic) room. I reluctantly set Bella on her feet and luckily she kept her balance. She smiled at everyone and I briefly wondered if she was faking it for my sake.

"Bella," Jasper inquired, catching her by surprise. It was not very often when Jasper chose to speak to her. "Is something wrong? You're sad."

"Oh, everything is fine," she said, quickly. Too quickly.

"You're lying," I told her. "Why?"

A wave of sorrow covered her face for a second and then disappeared.

"No wonder he always knew I was lying. I guess I'm really bad."

"Who?"

Bella's POV

I had made the decision that the time was right to tell Edward and the Cullens about James…

"My ex-boyfriend," I whispered. "I had to perfect my lying skills for him."

"When I reached out to you," Edward asked, "to touch your cheek…you flinched and then went into-"

"A flashback," I answered. "He-he used to hit me a lot."

Anger flared in Edward's eyes.

"Why didn't you leave him? If he hit you?"

"Because…because…" I couldn't form the words. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him about Jasmine.

Not yet.

End of Chapter Eleven

_A/N: There it is…Bella told Edward some of her past…don't worry she will tell him everything in do time. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. And that one will take place in the baseball field!!!_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_With inspiring love,_

_Carlisle's Girl :) _

**_Quote for the Upcoming Chapter!!!_**

**_"Have you missed me, my love?" -James _**


	12. Demon in my view

Chapter Twelve

Demon in My View

Bella's POV 

In many ways I was looking forward to watching a baseball game played by vampires…and in others I was faced with an impending doom. And although I knew I had nothing to be worried about, I still wondered if tonight would turn out to be fatal. For me that is. Yes, those are absurd thoughts with Edward around to protect me. So I brushed the thoughts away…bug I could not get rid of the shadow of worry that lay over my heart.

"Bella? Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me, as he stepped gracefully into the room.

"Yes," I took a small breath and turned towards him.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired, his eyes full of worry.

"Oh…no."

He gave me his infamous crooked smile and led me down the stairs, to the volvo. He opened the door for me and I got in without falling, thank goodness. For a brief second I wondered if Jasmine had inherited my clumsiness. The thought of her, sent a stack through my heart –no pun intended-.

Edward's POV 

I was still bothered by Bella's admission about her ex-boyfriend. I could not bare the thought of someone hitting her. Slapping her beautiful, perfect face. The fact that she didn't leave him after all his brutal treatment bothered me even more. I could tell she was hiding something. And it wasn't that I was nosy…I was just concerned that whatever she was hiding…it could be serious.

As I started the car I noticed her flinch slightly and pondered if perhaps it had sent her into another past memory…or the something that had been bothering her earlier. Whatever. If she didn't want to tell him, then he could live with that. Right?

Alice's POV 

I saw them a few miles outside of Forks…the other group of vampires who were not like us. One female, two males. Nomads by the looks of them…I warned Carlisle of the new development and he seemed fine with continuing our plans with the baseball game.

Even though I hadn't had a vision with any danger coming from the group, I still kept my guards up. Normally, I would not have paid much attention, but with Bella among us, you could never be too careful.

The baseball game started without a problem. My team was winning and although I was small I was able to keep up with the best of my family. Edward was mostly playing in the outfield and caught almost every ball the other team hit.

It was about an hour into the game when I caught whiff of the new vampires in town. My anxiety grew. I quickly told Carlisle and Esme.

_A/N: Quick announcement. I'm not following everything that happens in the original Twilight. The conversations, reactions, etc. are different. Please bare with me!_

Bella's POV

I felt everyone tense around me. I didn't know what was wrong, but my instincts told me it couldn't be good. And when Edward stepped in front of me and crouched to a protective stance I knew something was indeed _very _wrong.

One by one, a group of vampires appeared before us. One was female, tall and lean with fiery red hair. There were two male, one with olive skin and short black hair. My eyes focused on the last vampire. My breath caught in my throat.

Oh my God.

James!

I started hyperventilating and black spots appeared before my eyes. I got dizzy and slowly lowered myself to the ground. Edward didn't even notice. His focus entirely on the demon that stood before us.

_End of Chapter Twelve_

_A/N: I want to apologize for not updating sooner! Time just sort of flew by and before I knew it, it was November! I'm so sorry! I'm also sorry that I had to end the chapter there. I honestly wanted to get the whole baseball field conversation over with…but I'm simply worn out and need a break. So I'm going to post this and hope I get some reviews!_

_If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please share! All help is welcome! _

_Thank you so much for your support!_

_With love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	13. Wildflowers

A/N: This is the final scene in the baseball field, promise! Then I will start getting into the drama and violence of this story…so no fear! This excitement is almost here! Read and review!

C**hapter Thirteen**

**Wildflowers **

**James's POV**

As I walked into the enormous field that lay before me, I caught her scent. _Her _scent, the smell of fresh cut wildflowers (_a/n: it smells different for him than it does for Edward). _My senses alerted, I gazed across the field to the group of "vegetarian" vampires, trying to make out the slim form of Bella. Although I have the splendid vision of a vampire, I could barely see the figure crouching in the grass over a hundred yards away. I started to inch closer to the group and my new mate, Victoria and the tag-along Laurent followed quickly. Of course Victoria had no idea what intrigued me to such an extent, but she walked faithfully beside me.

As I got closer, Bella's scent got even stronger and I could practically taste it. I stopped, wanting to savor the taste forever. By now I was a "safe" twenty feet away from the group, and I could see Bella's brown hair catching in the wind, her blue eyes sparkling with recognition and fear. A small smile played on my lips, how lovely she looked, just like I remembered.

I did not know the male vampire standing protectively in front of her, his golden eyes narrowed suspiciously, his perfectly sculpted head adorned with brownish-red locks of hair, tilted slightly to the side…almost as if he could read my mind. The second I saw that, the male formed a subtle smirk. This vampire made me wonder what kind of relation he had to Bella…what was she doing with a group of vampires anyway?

_A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I must warn you that not all of the conversation is the same as the book…I do not have my copy in front of me, seeing that my friends have "stolen" it. So I'm just going to wing it. Enjoy!_

The blonde vampire, who seemed to be the leader, stepped out from the group. His golden eyes although wary, showed kindness and compassion.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family," he said, nodding towards the other vampires. "Esme…Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward."

I noticed how he seemed to not only put his family into groups of two, but also didn't point them out individually…interesting.

"I'm James…and this is my _mate, _Victoria and my friend Laurent."

"Welcome, what brings your group here?" Carlisle asked.

"We're just passing through…as besides…" my eyes narrowed down on Bella, "I had some…personal business to attend to."

The male vampire in front of Bella, suddenly growled and crouched into a fighting position. Victoria and I did the same, while Laurent stood there looking bored. I was a bit surprised how the vampire reacted to what I said…I hadn't hinted about my back-round with Bella…had I?

**Edward's POV**

_What the h did he mean about Bella??_ That's what I wanted to know. Somehow this James or whatever the heck he was called, recognized my angel's scent. _Why? Does he know her personally?_ These thoughts swam through my head.

Edward, calm down, Carlisle thought to me. We can get through with this without a fight…and without putting Bella in danger.

_She's already in danger! I screamed back at him._

A wave of calm suddenly replaced my worry and anger…thanks to Jasper of course. _Leave me alone, Jasper! I yelled. _

**Bella's POV**

_Crap. Crap. Crap! CRAP! Why is this happening? _Right then and there I wanted to start sobbing. My heart was already racing a thousand beats per second and I could not catch my breath. I had a bad feeling about all of this…what would happen when Edward found out about me and James? So many questions filled my mind and I wanted to explode.

The truth was about to be discovered…things from the past were coming back to haunt me, things were going to end one way or the other. I just hoped that my relationship with Edward wasn't one of them.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

A/N: okay so I know it's short…but I need to think some more. But please review! If you have any suggestions or tips for this story, speak up!

With lots of love,

Carlisle's Girl


	14. Stop Pretending

_**A/n: the only reason why Bella has blue eyes is because I imagined her with blue, rather than brown eyes…more exciting. Just thought I would let you know! **_

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Stop Pretending**

Bella's POV 

When Carlisle invited James and his coven to their house, I about had a heart attack. This was my worst nightmare, no joke. I prayed that James would just keep his mouth shut and not say anything about the past. If he did, I did not even want to think about the consequences.

I could feel his eyes on me, as I climbed onto Edward's back. I could also feel Edward's tense muscles, as he began to run back to the house. I kissed him on the neck, hoping to loosen him up at bit. It did not work, but at least I got enjoyment out of it.

When we reached the house, Carlisle had us all sit down on the white couches of the living room. No one said anything for a moment, until Carlisle started the conversation.

"Where was your last stop, James? Surely you've been traveling awhile."

"On the contrary, Carlisle. I met up with Victoria and Laurent just a few days ago…I'm originally from Phoenix, Arizona," James replied, smoothly, a smirk appearing on his face.

I shifted nervously in Edward's arms. Jasper looked at me, feeling my anxiety.

"Phoenix?" Jasper asked, "it's rather sunny there. How did you cope?"

"My skin never shined in the sun…it's one of my gifts I suppose."

"Why were you there?" Esme wondered, "surely you had a purpose."

"I had a family to care for."

"A family?" Edward said.

"Yes, a wife and a daughter, Jasmine."

My heart soared at her name.

"Bella, are you all right?" Jasper inquired.

"Uh…y-yes I a-am," I stuttered.

"And you left them?" Esme whispered.

"No," James said, no longer looking at my family, but at me. "They left me. My wife went to live with her father…and as for my daughter…" he shrugged.

All eyes were suddenly on me.

Edward's POV 

Images of a young girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes danced across my mind. They were jagged pictures of the past. I saw my love's face every now and then. I dung deeper into James's mind, finding almost nothing there. He was blocking me. The pictures became more and more broken. Until there was darkness…

"Bella, maybe it's time I took you home," I said, into her ear. She nodded numbly. I really wanted to know what she was thinking.

I picked her up bridal style and took her to the Volvo, sitting her down in the seat. As I started the car, I looked over at her face, she was staring blankly out the window, her blue eyes filled with worry.

When we reached her house, Charlie was home, so I gave her a light kiss on the cheek and promised her I would be back in ten minutes. She gave me a small smile and stepped out of the car, leaving her sweet scent behind her.

**Bella's POV**

"Charlie? I'm home!" I called.

"I'm in the family room," he yelled back. As I sat down next to him, I asked him what he wanted for dinner.

"Oh, actually I'm going out tonight," he said, sheepishly.

"With who?" I inquired, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"No one in particular," he answered, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh alright…are you leaving now?"

"Yeah," he walked to the front door. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Charlie."

I decided to warm up some leftovers from last night for my own lonely dinner. I was just taking the lasagna out of the microwave when a pale hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand…it got tighter and tighter on my mouth and I started choking, panicking as I tried to breathe.

"Be quiet!" James snapped. He threw me onto the tiled floor. "I don't have much time."

I tasted blood on my lips from where his fingers had cut me.

"Where is Jasmine??" I yelled, standing up. "Where is my daughter?"

"You will find out soon enough…now what's with this Edward? Who is he?"

"Why does it matter?" I spat.

He shoved me back onto the floor and stood over me.

"I'm your husband!" he roared. "And you're cheating on me!"

"It was over! It's been over since I left Phoenix. I don't love you, I love Edward."

James kicked me in the ribs, very, very hard with vampire strength. I screamed in agony.

"I'm leavng now," he said, very quietly, "and I'm going to come back…you're going to seriously regret what you just said."

He started to walk away at a human pace, but before he got to the front door. He dug into his pocket for a minute. Until he pulled out a lighter and a can of gasoline. Slowly he poured the gasoline onto the floor and spread it throughout the hallway. Then he light the lighter and leaned down to gasoline.

The gasoline caught fire. Crap.

"I want to show you what Hell feels like, my Bella."

End of Chapter Fourteen

_A/N: wow this is definitely one of my longer chapters…anyway thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! Keep it up, my friends. _

_With love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	15. Not Strong Enough

Chapter Fifteen

Not Strong Enough

Edward's POV

I was pacing my bedroom, nervously waiting for the phonecall from Bella telling me that Charlie was asleep and I could come over. It was a little over 7pm almost one hour since I had left her. I was tempted to go ask Alice, if something was wrong. When she did the honors and burst into my room, her topaz eyes wide with fear.

"Edward! We have to go!" she yelled and ran (vampire speed) down the stairs. I quickly followed, praying to God that it had nothing to do with Bella.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle as he started his Mercedes.

"There's been an accident, Edward…Bella's house is on fire," Carlisle answered somewhat calmly. But I could hear his voice cracking every so slightly with fear for his adopted daughter.

"What?? Is she alright?" I shouted. "Damn it Carlisle. Can't you drive any faster??"

"I'm going as fast as the car can go," he replied. "and look we are here."

I looked up at Bella's house. All the trees surrounding it were on fire, as was the house. In a split second I was out of the car, and into the burning house. I screamed Bella's name over and over again. I never got an answer. Eventually I found her, lying unconscious (but thankfully not dead) on the floor of the kitchen. Blood splattered against the walls and the floor. But I defiantly ignored it, and picked up my broken angel and carried her to the front yard. My family was waiting, their grim faces shining in the red and blue lights of the upcoming fire trucks.

"Give her to me," Carlisle said quickly, "I need to take her to the hospital."

"I will go with you," I muttered through clenched teeth.

"You are no shape to go anywhere much less a hospital," he argued.

Something inside me snapped.

"Fine, take her!" I said and roughly put her in his arms. "I don't give a damn what you think, Carlisle. I'm perfectly fine. But if you want to fight me then that's great. Take her to the hospital. Do whatever you want. Because I DON'T CARE!"

I fled. I ran through the trees of Bella's yard and finally into the forest. I'm sure I knocked down some trees in my path, but who cares? Who the heck cares?

I can do whatever I want.

Nobody is going to stop me.

Bella's POV

Dizzy. Pain. Terrible. Pain. Cant…breathe. Someone…there…fire. Burning…ice…yelling… Being…thrown…more coldness…flashing. Lights. Blue. Red. White…car…more….yelling. screams…hurting…ears…car…stop. Movement. Someone…moving. Me. Cold arms.

Edward? No. Edward? Need….Edward….

My Edward…..

My…angel.

Help. Me.

Third Person's POV

Edward kept running, the miles falling seamlessly behind him. He was not paying attention, if he had been he would have heard his sister sneaking up behind him.

"ALICE!!! GET OFF ME!!!!"

"Not until you talk to me. No profanity please," Alice said as she sat on her brother's back. Edward decided there was no point in fighting even though he could have easily thrown his sister across the forest….

"Edward, what happened back there?" Alice asked, quietly. He froze.

"Why do you care?"

"If you were being yourself, you would not have thrown Bella into Carlisle's arms like that."

"I-I c-can't d-do this anymore! I wasn't't there for her! She could have died! And now she is broken and torn up…and I can't do anything about it! I am not strong enough, not able to give her what she needs! I should have defied Charlie and stayed with her! I should have proposed to her and had her move in with us-"

"Edward. Shut. Up," Alice commanded. He immediately stopped his ranting, although his eyes still shone with anxiety. "It is not your fault. You didn't know Charlie was going out tonight, you didn't know James was going to come by and light Bella's house on fire. You didn't know any of that."

"Then how come you didn't see it??"

"James has been blocking visions of himself from the beginning. I didn't realize it until tonight," Alice explained. "And honestly I'm not in the mood to deal with all your issues….but you do need to stop holding in all your pain and get over it…better yet, talk to Bella about it once she is well."

"Is she going to get better?"

"I don't know," she answered, honestly.

Edward did not bother to ask if she knew where James had run off to. There was no point. So what now?

"Alice. Do you know who Jasmine is?"

"No. but I have a feeling we are going to find out."

A few miles away….

Blood… Need. Blood….scent….her. Scent. Wildflowers. Sweet. Wildflowers….Need…her…blood….going…to. Find it.

End of Chapter Fifteen

_Ok so I had trouble finding a good stopping point for this chapter. So I hope you are satisfied. And yet the mystery remains: where's Jasmine? Is she still alive? Where is James? And is Bella going to live? Remember, this is my story and although __Stephenie__ Meyer owns the characters, I get to choose what to do with them. _

_No flames please! _

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up!! _

_With lots of love, _

_Carlisle's Girl_


	16. The Monsters Are Coming

Chapter Sixteen

The Monsters are Coming

Bella's POV

There was darkness everywhere, no matter where I turned I saw black. There were no stars, nothing to guide me and I reached out blindly. I wanted to cry but I could not, I was here…but not really there. My mind and conscience were present, yet my earthly body was not. I knew I was not dead, because this was not anything like the Heaven described to me during my childhood.

I remembered, very vividly, what had gotten me to this place. The meeting, the accidental pregnancy, the wedding, the abuse, the threats…I thought it was over, nothing could redeem me…and then I met Edward, my shining light, my Northern star. He restored something inside me, my very soul that I thought could never be fixed.

I also wondered, what could get me back. Back to Forks, to my home, to the Cullens my new family, and most of all Edward. Jasmine needed me, where ever she was. Most people would not want to leave since there was no physical pain, no other human needs. However, I knew I would grow tired, bored of staying here. I would long for Edward, his cold arms, his undying love, and yes even his chaste kisses.

It was then that I felt another presence. Not exactly a physical presence, like someone was walking around…but more of a spiritual being was coming toward me. I did not move, for it did not scare me. Something about the thought of someone else here made me calm and I stood patiently as the presence surrounded me.

"Who is there?" I asked, not in my human voice because I did not speak aloud.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you? Mommy I can't see!" a young girl called, desperation thickening her soft voice.

"Jasmine?"

"Mommy!!! Mommy help me! Mommy please! Please don't let the monsters get me!! Mommy, mommy I need you!"

"Jasmine, Jasmine! Where are you? I'll help you baby I promise. But I can't see you! Is daddy hurting you?" I cried into the blackness, swinging my arms trying to find my daughter.

"Mommy!!! The monsters! The monsters! The monsters!!! They're going to hurt me!!"

There was a deathly scream and I could do nothing to stop it. I did not know where Jasmine was and she was so scared. She needed me, but I could not come to her. The darkness was no longer comforting…it was my enemy. Oh God, I could not stand this, I wanted to escape the darkness.

Edward's POV

Bella was screaming, and it was not just one scream, it was many. It lasted for hours and although I was reassured by Carlisle that she was not in any physical pain thanks to the medication…I was concerned for her mental state. She was being tortured by something I could not see. I wanted to stop it and comfort her. Yet there was not anything I could do. So I sat there next to her, holding her bandaged hand and endured her screaming.

"Why is she screaming?" Emmett said as he entered the room, covering his ears with his rather large hands. "What's wrong with my little sis?"

"I don't know!" I cried, wanting to rip my hair out of my head. "Can you please get Jasper? Maybe he can calm her down."

"Sure thing."

Jasper came in and although he tried his best, he could not do anything…the terror was in her head, in her dreams, she wasn't feeling the emotions physically.

"Jasmine, Jasmine!!! Jasmine come here!!!" Bella cried and thrashed against the bed, her bandaged head moving side to side. "Jasmine I can't see you! Jasmine where are the monsters?!"

By now Carlisle had come in and was trying to sedate her even more. He was hoping to put her in a sort of coma, not to the point where she would not wake up, but maybe eliminate her nightmares.

"I wouldn't let them get you!! I promise, baby! I promise. Mommy loves you sweetheart; I'm going to find you!!! I won't let the vampires get you."

End of Chapter Sixteen

_Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bad ending, but I promise everything will be explained and cleared up in the next chapter. As you can see, Edward is starting to realize that Jasmine is actually Bella's daughter. _

_Also, I must admit that I was a little disappointed in the review turn-out. I did appreciate those who did review, so thanks! But I would love to have at least fifteen or twenty if that's not too much. And I will update as soon as I have time!_

_With lots of love,_

_Carlisle's Girl :)_


	17. A Mother Knows Best

Chapter Seventeen

**A Mother Knows Best**

_Edward's POV_

After a while, Bella finally went into a fitful, yet deep sleep. Relieved, I let go of her hand and walked into the hallway of the Forks Hospital.

I looked around for Carlisle, and saw him talking to one of the nurses. I waited for him to finish. After he was done, he came over to me. I quickly explained that Bella seemed to be sleeping peacefully and I was going to hunt.

"Perhaps we should all go with you," Carlisle suggested, "Everyone is in the waiting room….and none of us have hunted in a while."

"How's Jasper been holding up?" I asked.

"It's been difficult for him…but he's done better than I thought he would. Although I have told him he should probably go home, he doesn't want to leave Alice or Bella."

I nodded."Will Bella be safe, if we all leave?"

"She's in a hospital, Edward. Besides only close family members are allowed to see her…and visiting hours are over. She will be fine for a few hours. I will have Dr. Montgomery watch over her," Carlisle said, reassuringly.

"Alright," I agreed, hesitantly. I did not want to leave my angel.

"You worry too much, Edward," Carlisle chastised.

_James's POV_

I waited until Bella's new "family" left, and then walked confidently through the hospital sliding doors. The nurses looked up at me curiously and with a little too much interest. Ignoring them, I strode up to the nurse's station and leaned against the counter.

"Yes?" the nurse behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Isabella Swan."

She very slowly (even for a human) typed in Bella's name. Eventually, she turned back to me.

"Sorry, but Bella can only be seen by close family members."

"I _am_ a close family member."

The nurse gazed at me, suspiciously. She popped her gum again."Who are you?"

"My name is James….I'm Bella's husband."

_Edward's POV_

We decided to go hunting near the mountains, a few miles out of Forks. It wasn't too long of a run, but it gave me enough time to think about Bella's nightmares. I had not understood them as usual. Were they just nightmares? Made by her imagination? Or were they real terrors in her life? And who the hell was Jasmine? I did not have the answers or the time to answer these questions.

My family ran alongside me and when we all caught scent of a herd of deer we took off. Our vampire senses overtook us and all humanity left. I no longer thought, everything was based on pure instinct. The deer, though we were completely silent, felt danger and quickly scattered. I chased after two of them, leaping on one and killing it. Then before I started drinking, I killed the second. I feasted on the deer, and once I was finished, I attacked more deer nearby. It continued like this for a grand total of over two hours. Until finally my family was "full" and we gathered together.

Carlisle was the first to speak, his voice still a little raspy from the hunt. His now butterscotch-colored eyes still shone with controlled excitement. "We should get back to the hospital. By the time we get back it will be three hours since we left her. I don't want to leave Bella alone that long."

I nodded, still trying to find my human voice.

_Edward,_ Esme thought, _I'm worried about Bella._

"She'll be fine, mom," I responded.

_I just have a bad feeling…_

_Has Alice had any visions?_ I asked mentally, concerned.

_No, but that doesn't mean something bad won't happen. _

_James's POV_

I was told Bella's room number and I headed that way. I had to get her out of here, before the Cullens got back. Although I was exceptionally strong, I was absolutely no match for seven vampires. Hence the reason I needed to move fast.

I entered the room, finding Bella in a deep sleep. I took a pair of scissors out of my pocket, and with vampire speed cut the IVs and other wires jutting from my wife. She 

was still asleep, even after I picked her up. I knew I could not simply waltz out of the hospital with a patient in my arms. So I did the only other alternative. I ran. At vampire speed through the hallways and out the ER door…no one even glanced up when I sped past them. However, they would soon notice their missing patient.

Once I had put her in the car, I slipped into the driver's seat and hit the accelerator. As I raced through the parking lot and out onto the streets, I felt a sense of accomplishment sweep over me. I had successfully kidnapped Bella.

_Esme's POV_

The closer we got to the hospital, the more worried I became. We were about fifty yards away, when I was hit by an enormous sense of urgency. I stopped abruptly, my family quickly noticed me missing and ceased running as well.

"Carlisle! Something's wrong!" I said, almost yelling. Fear for my baby girl swept over me. "Something's really, really wrong!"

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! I just got a beta-reader and I'm loving it! I hope this chapter is one of the best….thanks for the reviews…I didn't get as many as I asked for, but I decided to update anyway. Please, please review!! **

**Also, I am going to soon post my new story: Escape the Darkness …so look out for that. It doesn't have anything to do with this story, and it's NOT a sequel. **

**Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

**With love,**

**Carlisle's Girl **


	18. And So It Truly Begins

Chapter Eighteen

And So It Truly Began

Edward's POV

By the sound of sheer panic in Esme's voice, I ran faster towards the hospital. I was at the nurses' station in a second. I impatiently waited for my family to catch up, they stopped next to me. The nurses looked at us curiously, but I ignored them and blocked their thoughts.

"Dr. Cullen, have you seen Bella Swan?" a nurse asked, coming up behind him.

"I was just about to give her, her medication."

"We were just looking for her," Carlisle answered, tensely. "Let me take care of the meds, Shelly."

Handing over the meds, the nurse, Shelly walked away.

"Edward, go check Bella's room. Alice work on trying to figure out where Bella is….Emmett and Rosalie go search the parking lot. Jasper and Esme go get security. I will work on talking to the nurses and staff," Carlisle instructed.

We all scattered, and I ran (at human speed of course) to Bella's hospital room. The minute I stepped into that room, I knew something was wrong. What should have been Bella's scent was another vampire's. Confused, I sniffed the bedspread, the chair, and the air itself trying to figure out where I had smelled it before.

_Someone's been here_, I mentally said.

_Do you recognize the scent?_ Carlisle inquired in his mind.

_I'm not sure, give me a minute,_ I replied.

_Ok….the nurses said that a strange man came into the hospital about_ an_ hour ago. He said that he was Bella's husband. _

I froze. Did Bella have a husband? What the heck was going on? Why hadn't she told me?

_Carlisle, what's going on?_ I cried, (if you can cry in your head).

_This is not the time, Edward. We need to focus on the issue at_ hand_…and that issue is finding Bella._

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers, trying to get myself to calm down. After a brief few seconds, I let out an unnecessary breath and left the room. There was nothing there to help me. I met up with Jasper and Esme in the hall. My anxiety reflected on their faces.

"Did you find anything?" Jasper asked.

"No, just a weird scent…I don't know who it belongs to. But definitely a vampire, someone I've met before," I responded, "What about you?"

Jasper shook his head.

"There are no security camera here, seeing as this is a small-town hospital. But there was definitely someone here."

"Yeah, that's what Carlisle said….maybe he found out more. Should we join him?" I suggested.

After agreeing, Jasper, Esme, and I headed towards Carlisle who was talking to the Head nurse. _Edward, I think it was James. From the description I got from the_ nurses_, it sounds like him. _ But why would he take Bella? _I think there's something Bella didn't tell us. But that's beside_ the_ point. James is a vampire, with two others under his authority._ _Bella….with her wounds…..could be dead by now. _ No! She's not dead. She's not.

"She's not dead….She's not dead…" I started muttering at loud.

"We will find her, Edward," Esme said.

"I promise. We will find her….alive."

Bella's POV

Every. Single. Part. Of. My. Body. HURT. We're not talking about some little itchy type pains. We're talking like I'm going to go psychotic, kind of pain. On top of that, I had just been kidnapped by my now ex-husband (I never actually divorced him since all I did was runaway but we're going to change that). I did not know where I was. This is just great.



I glanced at the places around me. All I could make out was that this was some sort of a storage unit. It was not very big, and there were boxes stacked to the ceiling. I was tied by the ankles and the wrists…you know the typical bondage, with ropes. I tried to scoot closer to

The boxes, perhaps there was an address or something to tell me where I was. I managed to move a few inches, and even though that was not much, I was able to see the label on a nearby box. I squinted to see the small letters and my heart dropped when I read it:

Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

Edward would never find me here! There was no way! This is the last place they would guess I am I wanted to cry, but could not because there was duct tape around my mouth. Stupid James, he always thought of everything. Speaking of the devil, what was wrong with him? Why had he kidnapped me? I was of no use to him. He had already hurt me, there was not much more he could do could he? The realization dawned on me, and I wanted to start screaming, along with crying. He wanted to get to Edward. He was jealous….James was going to kill my Edward. No,

I could not let this happen. James had already taken away Jasmine; I would not let him take away Edward too. I would rather die. And I would. There was no hope for me. Eventually, James would kill me.

"How are you doing, my dear?" James asked, strolling into the room, like he had no cares in the world. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just dandy," I tried to say, but it came out muffled. Apparently, he understood me for he snarled and sat down next to my head.

"I wonder how long it will take for your Edward to find me," James laughed, "I'm sure he will miss you a lot…" He sighed, and stretched his arms.

I glared at him.

"But he will miss you even more when he finds your body."

Edward's POV



I followed Bella's scent all throughout town. It was a long shot, seeing that she had been everywhere in this whole dang town. However, when I picked up on her scent near the Newton's store, I halted and then called for my family to come to me. They quickly appeared, asking what was wrong. I told them we needed to check the store and they nodded. The doors were locked, but that did not cause a problem because all we did was lightly flick our wrists and the lock broke.

"Bella?" I called. No answer. I checked everywhere.

The rest of my family started calling her name as well. Still no answer…

"Let's check the back." We opened the door.

"Bella?!" I heard a rather muffled cry.

"Shut up, you little-"I heard a man whisper/yell…James...

He did not just call my Bella a whore. Instantly I was by her side. My heart breaking at the sight of my angel bound and crying. I knelt next to her and started to untie her. But something suddenly knocked me away from her.

The first thing that came to mind after James knocked me to my back was that there were seven of us…and only one of him. Perfect. James was crouched low in a fighting stance and I mirrored his action. He was directly in front of Bella, only a few inches from touching her. I growled, and he smirked, his eyes blazing with amusement.

"You're outnumbered, James," Carlisle acknowledged. "Give in now and we will spare your life."

Leave it to Carlisle to be the noble one. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wanted to kill James myself. He had done more things to my Bella than I actually knew. It would give me great satisfaction to see him suffer.

"I have no interest in surrendering to you," James sneered, "I'm only here to take back what is mine."

"Bella does not belong to you," Esme spoke up, "Edward is her boyfriend."



James laughed.

"Yes, but I am her husband."

"She never married you!" I almost yelled.

"On the contrary, she did. Of course it was not your typical relationship. I seduced her, you know how humans are attracted to vampires so easily, and I got her pregnant. She felt bad for the baby, oh you know our Bella; always looking out for those too small to defend themselves." "Vampires can't reproduce!" Rosalie shouted, "You're lying!"

"It's a gift I suppose," James shrugged, "Who am I to argue?"

The rest of the family debated with him over whether or not he was lying. But I could tell by his thoughts that he was not making this up. Abruptly I asked:

"Where's the baby?"

The minute those words came out of my mouth, James blocked his thoughts from me.

"I have taken care of her," he responded, dismissively. "It's Bella you should be worrying about."

My gaze immediately went to Bella. I did not see any new wounds….except for the crescent shaped scratch on her wrist. He bit her. Any minute now and she would start writhing in pain.

"Bella!"

I lunged for her, but James attacked me. Growling, my family crouched down. I looked quickly up to see two more vampires join the group….no, three vampires. I recognized Laurent and Victoria, but who was the third? I did not have time to contemplate this question, because the three vampires attacked my family.

And so it began.

_End of Chapter Eighteen_

_Review!!_


	19. The Return

Chapter Nineteen

The Return

Third Person's Point of View

The third vampire, the one nobody knew, lunged at Edward. Her overgrown fingernails tearing into his rock-hard skin. Edward threw her to the ground and she landed on her feet, her long black hair falling in her red eyes. Jasper tackled her from the side and Edward ran to Bella. She had scooted closer to one of the boxes, obviously trying to get out of the way. Edward reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. Frightened eyes stared back at him, and Bella whimpered quietly. He removed the duct tape covering her mouth and then proceeded to untie her. When she was free, Edward scooped Bella into his arms and through the doorway.

Sounds of battle filled the air, and as Edward was about to put Bella down on an air mattress, the mystery vampire burst through the door. Edward faced her, blocking Bella from her view. He was just about to attack her when Bella spoke up:

"Don't kill her."

"What?" Edward said, astonished.

"Don't…kill…her," Bella repeated.

The vampire was looking at her curiously. Edward snarled, but she ignored him.

"Why not…?" Edward asked, still surprised.

"She…is…no, was…my best friend…in…Phoenix."

"Was she always a vampire?"

"No, James must have changed her after I left."

"What's her name?" he inquired.

"Emily."

**(A/N: Remember Emily from the very first chapter? You didn't just** **think she disappeared did you?)**

A terrible screeching sound came from the back and Emmett flew out of the door tacklling Emily to the floor. Bella let out a small cry and Edward tried to calm her down, telling her it was for the best. It was fairly obvious that Emily would probably never recover from James' ways. 

"Emily!" Bella called, "Emily! Please stop, it's Bella!"

But Emily did not stop and after a few minutes, her body parts were scattered around Emmett. Edward covered Bella's eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Carlisle said.

Rosalie came into the store from outside, carrying two gallons of gasoline. Emmett produced a lighter and as they started leaving, the couple dragged out the body parts of James and Emily. They threw them onto the lawn and set them on fire. Edward put Bella in the backseat of his Volvo. Carlisle joined them and Edward sped towards the hospital. He tried not to pay attention to the smoke he could still see in his rearview mirror. He had also noticed that Bella had been very quiet since she watched her former friend be torn to pieces.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he wanted to know.

"No," she answered weakly.

"Well Carlisle will take care of your physical injuries...and I will take care of everything else." "Okay."

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me an explanation. I want to know everything. James told me some things…but I want to hear your side of the story."

There was a very pregnant pause and then she replied:

"I will tell you everything."

End of Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note

Not my favorite chapter, I must admit. But I needed to get that taken care of. The next chapter will be much more entertaining and longer too. I just wanted to update for you all. And thanks so much for all the reviews!! I was so excited to see such a response!

With lots of love,



Carlisle's Girl

P.S. be sure to check out my new story: Escape the Darkness, Genres: general/angst, Rating: T

Nakeva Rapp Cullen (humble beta reader): Check it out guys. It's awesome!


	20. read please!

_Author's Note_

_I love the fact that people are reviewing…but I would really like it if the reviews did NOT consist of whether or not Bella was bitten! I will explain everything in the next chapter. I did realize she had been bitten, ok? So please have the reviews say something other than that please. I don't mean this to sound harsh. _

_Love,_

_Carlisle's Girl_


	21. Acceptance

_(A/n: this chapter is unedited, please let me know if you notice a typo or anything like that. Thanks). _

_Death Is Eternal_

Chapter Twenty

Acceptance

Bella's POV

"Ouch! That hurts!" I yelped, jerking my arm away from Carlisle.

"I have to check your hand, Bella."

"We both know it's broken. Why put me through more pain? Can't you just put me in a cast, so we can go?" I complained. I knew I was acting like a child, but I couldn't help it. I was impatient to get back to Edward.

Carlisle sighed. "Fine. But I want to check it regularly as it heals. Alright?"

"Okay."

As Carlisle started to put the cast on, I fidgeted nervously. My eyes swept through Carlisle's hospital office. My gaze fell on a framed picture on his desk. It was a family photo of all the Cullens. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face and Rosalie was glaring at him. Edward was regarding Rosalie with my favorite crooked smile. Carlisle was laughing almost hysterically, while Esme was trying to gain control of her adoptive children. Alice seemed to be jumping up and down her hair pointing in every direction. Jasper was smirking and slightly rolling his eyes at his insanely happy family.

"We need to update those," Carlisle said suddenly.

"Why? It's not like you're getting any older," I joked.

Carlisle chuckled.

"But we need to add you, Bella. You are part of the family now."

My throat closed up, as realized that I had a family now. I had two wonderful parents who loved each other dearly. I had fun/annoying brothers and sisters….and I had _Edward. _My one and only love…I would be with them for eternity, though we would never grow tired of one another. And better yet for once I was to be in a family photo, something that I had missed out on as a child.

"Thank you," I whispered, knowing very well that my vampire father would hear.



Carlisle led me to his car in the hospital parking lot. Being the English gentleman that he is, he opened the car door for me. I slid into the passenger seat carefully. Before I even had a chance to buckle my seatbelt, Carlisle was already driving through the parking lot.

We sat in comfortable silence on the way home, occupied by our thoughts. Mine of course were on Edward. I was so grateful for his acceptance when I explained everything. He had taken it all very calmly. In fact he went home before me, to tell the story to the rest of the Cullens.

"_So you're not mad?" I had asked him fearfully. _

"_No. Why would I be?"_

"_Edward, I had a child with another vampire. That doesn't bother you?"_

"_You're still __my __Bella…nothing will ever change that."_

"_You're stalling, Edward."_

"_It doesn't bother me that you had Jasmine, Bella. In fact, I'm looking forward to meeting her," Edward explained, "what does bother me is that monster hurt you. I'm not mad at you, Bella. I'm mad at him."_

"_Well that makes me feel better," I sighed. "And she's wonderful, Edward. You're going to love her."_

"_I will love her like if she were my own daughter."_

Edward was also relieved when he found out that I had not been bitten by James. The mark he had seen was nothing but a scar. Yes, it was a bite mark, but when James had bit me years before there had not been enough venom to change me into a vampire. Just enough though for James to thoroughly taste my blood.

In no time at all, Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled into the driveway of the Cullen mansion. I saw Edward sitting on the porch, and his face lit up when he laid eyes on me. I was out of the car in a flash, running towards him. I of course tripped on the bottom step and went flying into his open arms.

"Oops, sorry," I giggled sheepishly. Edward just smiled. He kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Are you ready, my angel?" he asked quietly.

"Ready for what?"

"Silly Bella, the family meeting. We need to make a plan to find Jasmine."

_End of Chapter Twenty_

_Very Important Author's Note!_

_Hey! I'm sooo sorry about not updating in the past few weeks! Please forgive me! School was ending and I was on vacation and I've just been really busy. So yeah. Anyway, before anyone asks Bella's leg was not broken like it was in the book. There's a reason for that. The same goes for the little Carlisle and Bella scene involving the family photo. Everything thing that happens in my story has a purpose! I promise all of you that the next update will be in a few days!_

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep it up!_

_Lots of love,_

_Carlisle's Girl _


	22. Fallen Angels

_(a/n: well i got my wish, i wanted at least five reviews for chapter twenty...and i want the same for this one. i will post the next chapter when five people have reviewed.)_

_Death Is Eternal_

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Fallen Angels_

Bella's POV

The search for Jasmine was on. During the family meeting, everyone had agreed that James would not have hid Jasmine very far away. In fact, the Cullens wanted to search the woods and mountains behind the mansion. I asked Alice if she had, had a vision of Jasmine, hoping to get a lead. To my disappointment, she shook her head. Noticing my sad face, the pixie smiled reassuringly.

"I'll keep looking for her," Alice said cheerfully, "don't worry so much, Bella."

Like I needed more people to tell me to relax and not worry. The next person who did was going to get a nice slapping. Vampire or not.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice," Carlisle said, "you will all head towards the mountains. The rest of us will go look in the forest. "

Edward intertwined his fingers with mine and began to walk/drag me to his car. Jasper and Alice already there, were waiting impatiently in the backseat. Edward started the car and I stared out the window. Luckily, no one felt the need to fill the silence. I do not think I could have talked anyway. My thoughts were only on my daughter.

In no time at all, we were at the base of the mountains. Edward stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, trying to see if he could smell Jasmine. He shook his head as the rest of us climbed out of the car. We walked for at least ten minutes, none of us saying anything. I was not sure exactly why I was here. I was useless. Unlike the Cullens, I do not have super vision and enhanced sense of smell.

"Guys, stop," Jasper said suddenly.

I turned around to see that Alice was standing stock-still, not moving. Her blank face stared straight ahead. She was having a vision. It only lasted a few seconds.

"Did you see her?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes."

"Well, was she okay?"

"Um, she was lying on the ground. She was not moving, but she could have been sleeping. I only saw her back….she had blonde hair right?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah."



"Then it was her. She was lying in the mouth of a cave. There was snow...so I'm assuming it's higher up in the mountains…."

"Let's head there then," Edward said. He pulled his phone from his pocket and probably called Carlisle. He talked too fast for me to hear, and the conversation did not last long.

Edward pulled me onto his back and we were off. I was able to keep my eyes open this time and I kissed Edward's neck. He smiled and whispered a "thank you." We only ran for about five minutes. I did not want to know how far we were from civilization. It was snowing up here and when I looked behind me I could see almost all of Washington. No exaggeration.

I also made the mistake of looking down. It was a long way down. If I lose my balance for even a second, I would be tumbling down to my death. Good thing Edward was here. I pulled my coat closer around me and followed the three vampires through the snow. There were a lot of sharp twists and turns in the narrow passage. I clung to Edward's arm, as my feet danced crazily on the ice. Alice had wandered several yards ahead, probably searching for the cave.

I was too busy putting one foot in front of the other to notice that Edward had stopped moving. I crashed into him; he was so hard that I might as well have run into a brick wall, it felt about the same. As I rubbed my now sore nose, I glanced up in the general direction of Alice.

I froze.

Alice's face was a mask of horror. Her topaz eyes wide as she covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes met Edward's and his grip on me tightened.

"Edward! Edward, what's wrong!?" I shouted in fear.

I started moving forward, towards Alice. But, Edward held me back. I turned to him, growling:

"Let go of me!"

Shocked by the venom (no pun intended) in my voice, he let go. I darted, my feet slipping and sliding on the ice. As I reached Alice's side, I briefly heard Edward cry:

"Bella! No!"

I barely head him though. My ears were ringing and black dots filled my vision, my legs gave out from under me. I collapsed on the ground and I cut my palm on a rock. I distantly felt something warm sliver down my palm. As I stared at it, I could not recall what it was.

Until I heard a snarl rip through the air. I looked up in time to see Edward launch himself at Jasper whose wild black eyes were focused on my hand. Alice was helping Edward pin Jasper down. I cringed and started scooting away from the fighting vampires.

One minute I was moving away and the next I was tumbling through the air.

_End of Chapter Twenty-One_

_Author's Note_

_Now the question is what did Bella see? It seems I always leave some sort of cliffhanger at the end of every chapter. I don't plan these things. :p Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this rather recent update. I loved all my reviews! Oh, and just so you know, I will be on a missions trips starting this Sunday to Saturday, so I will not be able to update at that time. I will be working on the next chapters, but I will not be able to post them. Sorry! _

_With lots of love,_

_Carlisle's Girl_

_P.S. thanks for forgiving me. _


End file.
